


Distraction.

by MidoriNoEsupuri



Series: The Royal Couple [Mystrade] [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bottom Greg, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Slash, Slice of Life, Top Mycroft
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:25:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3264866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidoriNoEsupuri/pseuds/MidoriNoEsupuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft disprezza la passione di Greg per il rugby fino a che non gli capita di vedere Greg di ritorno da una partita, ancora in divisa.<br/>Dal testo:<br/>-Myc! È stato assurdo, temevo di non avere più l'età per queste cose, e invece me la sono cavata fin troppo bene!<br/>La voce di Greg era roca, stanca per la corsa, e ogni tanto l'uomo prendeva aria per rilassare il fisico. Mycroft annuì, distratto, poi alzò il viso per dire al compagno di fare silenzio e lasciarlo leggere, rimanendo con la bocca semiaperta. Greg si stagliava davanti a lui, con un sorriso stanco, la divisa rossa e bianca larga sui suoi muscoli e il casco sotto il braccio sinistro. La stoffa era sporca in svariati punti, di fango come di erba, e sul lato sinistro dei pantaloncini c'era una grossa macchia di umidità. Un fallo. Le gambe tozze e allenate tendevano la stoffa pesante dei calzini di spugna, anch'essi macchiati e umidi.<br/>-Myc?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction.

**Author's Note:**

> #prompt suggerito per il Drabble Weekend sulla pagina Facebook 'We are out for prompt'.

**_Distraction_ **

  
Mycroft non riusciva a spiegarsi il motivo per il quale aveva lasciato che Gregory passasse quella serata libera dal lavoro a correre come uno scalmanato in un campo di erba molle, rincorrendo i lanci di un pallone dalla forma ridicola. Già l'idea di dover correre, di dover faticare, lo faceva rabbrividire sul posto. Il compagno praticava rugby già all'età di dodici anni, Mycroft si era procurato senza la minima fatica documenti e registrazioni al riguardo, ma nonostante fosse stato semplice distinguere la figura tonica del ragazzino tra gli altri, più difficile - se non impossibile - era stato trovare uno scopo a quell'insulso sport. Aveva concluso, dopo diversi minuti di riflessione, che non ve n'era alcuno. Eppure non aveva saputo opporsi alla fibrillazione del compagno quando, poco prima di ritrovarsi per la cena, aveva ricevuto quella telefonata. Gregory era stato invitato ad una partita amichevole tra vecchi compagni di squadra, aveva una voce così euforica ed impaziente che il politico aveva mestamente annuito, alzandosi già per congedare il cuoco e sparecchiare la tavola.  
Non si era tuttavia commiserato troppo, affogando quel tempo libero nel lavoro e concordando impegni con Anthea per sms. Dopotutto lui non aveva mai serate libere, e Gregory poteva passare il suo tempo anche in altri modi, invece di stare sempre con lui. Mycroft non temeva certo un po' di solitudine. Si era totalmente dimenticato dell'impegno del compagno dopo una buona mezz'ora passata a leggere un trattato di pace tra l'Inghilterra e le sue colonie attuali,  fu quindi abbastanza sorpreso di sentire la porta della villa aprirsi e far entrare un sospiro stanco.  
-Myc! È stato assurdo, temevo di non avere più l'età per queste cose, e invece me la sono cavata fin troppo bene!  
La voce di Greg era roca, stanca per la corsa, e ogni tanto l'uomo prendeva aria per rilassare il fisico. Mycroft annuì, distratto, poi alzò il viso per dire al compagno di fare silenzio e lasciarlo leggere, rimanendo con la bocca semiaperta. Greg si stagliava davanti a lui, con un sorriso stanco, la divisa rossa e bianca larga sui suoi muscoli e il casco sotto il braccio sinistro. La stoffa era sporca in svariati punti, di fango come di erba, e sul lato sinistro dei pantaloncini c'era una grossa macchia di umidità. Un fallo. Le gambe tozze e allenate tendevano la stoffa pesante dei calzini di spugna, anch'essi macchiati e umidi.  
-Myc?  
Il politico osservò i pantaloncini scomparire sotto la larga maglia, dalla quale sbucavano i bicipiti forti e ben delineati. La stoffa si arcuava sopra i pettorali appena accennati, umida di sudore, facendo caso a quel piccolo particolare Mycroft sentì improvvisamente il bisogno di bere. Aveva la gola secca, soprattutto notando - nonostante non fosse necessario, al momento - un rivolo di sudore percorrere il collo del compagno.  
-Mycroft? Mi stai spaventando, adesso.  
I capelli erano lucidi, scompigliati e sudati. Il suo compagno aveva assolutamente bisogno di una doccia, e anche lunga, eppure Mycroft non si sentiva irritato da quella vista.  
-Si può sapere che hai, stasera?  
Gregory gli si avvicinò, il volto seriamente preoccupato, ma Mycroft focalizzò gli occhi grigi solo sulla divisa umida. Lasciò andare i fogli di quella conferenza - o trattato? - e portò la mano sul ventre del compagno, accarezzando la pelle da sopra la stoffa fino ai pettorali, scendendo di nuovo verso il fianco. Greg lo fissò, con un sorriso stranito.  
-Abbiamo vinto noi, sai? E' stato un po' strano diversi in squadre dato che lavoriamo tutti insieme in centrale, ma...  
-Silenzio.  
Mycroft fece scorrere le dita affusolate lungo la gamba di un Gregory alquanto perplesso e infastidito di essere stato zittito in modo poco educato, risalì verso l'elastico dei pantaloncini e sollevò la maglia.  
-Lo so, ho bisogno di una doccia.- rise l'altro. -Non sia mai che il Governo Inglese stia vicino ad un...  
Venne fermato a metà del discorso da un tocco leggero sul fianco, al quale ne seguì un altro, poi un altro ancora. Posò la mano sull'angolo della scrivania e accarezzò i capelli scuri del compagno, intento a baciargli la pelle sul ventre. Sorrise per quelle attenzioni insolite, mentre Mycroft sollevava sempre di più la maglietta e saliva lungo il suo petto sudato; trasalì nel sentirsi succhiare improvvisamente un capezzolo.  
-Myc...- chiamò, confuso. L'uomo lo ignorò e lo prese per un polso, trascinandolo dolcemente davanti a sè e facendolo appoggiare contro la scrivania, Greg gli posò le mani sulle spalle e lasciò andare un mugolio soddisfatto per quella suzione sulla propria pelle. Si sfilò la maglia pochi secondi dopo, lasciandola andare sul pavimento della villa, ed ebbe modo di notare che il gesto era stato apprezzato da parte di Mycroft, che aveva abbracciato il suo corpo per poterne baciare più liberamente ogni centimetro. Non dovette aspettare molto tempo prima di sentire i pantaloni stringersi contro la sua erezione, quando Mycroft aveva quegli sprazzi di desiderio Greg non riusciva a resistergli, era fiero di essere l'unico al mondo che riusciva a distrarlo dal suo lavoro. Sentiva le labbra sottili del politico che percorrevano il suo corpo, dal centro del petto all'elastico dei pantaloncini, sempre più fastidiosi, tanto che sospirò sollevato quando Mycroft li abbassò. Allargò le gambe muscolose e si spinse verso il compagno, ansimando con la testa rovesciata all'indietro.  
-Mycroft...- lo implorò, mordendosi le labbra. Gemette con forza qualche secondo dopo, la mano di Mycroft si era finalmente decisa a toccare la sua erezione mentre i boxer scivolavano lungo le sue cosce, si spinse verso quelle dita mandando al diavolo ogni decenza possibile. Continuava a pensare al fatto che Mycroft provava quel desiderio solamente per lui, da tempo immemore, anche se lui non se n'era mai reso conto, e quel pensiero gli faceva girare la testa. L'uomo lo masturbava con decisione, mandandogli a fuoco la pelle ovunque si posassero le sue labbra umide, poi Greg prese il controllo della situazione e si sedette su di lui, stringendo le braccia intorno al suo collo e baciandolo con foga, sospirando contro la sua lingua.  
Mycroft si staccò da lui per baciargli il collo, succhiandone e mordendone la pelle, per poi spostarsi verso il suo orecchio e sospirare eccitato. E quella voce, maledizione, mandava ancora più in cortocircuito i neuroni dello yarder. Si spinse contro di lui, trafficando con i suoi vestiti per spogliarlo: abbassò la giacca fino ai gomiti dell'uomo, poi fece lo stesso con la camicia e buttò a terra la cravatta bordeaux, strusciandosi contro il petto morbido del compagno e sospirando troppe volte il suo nome per contarle. E intanto Mycroft pompava sulla sua erezione, deciso e nemmeno troppo lento, facendolo gemere come una ragazzina. Era decisamente bravo a nascondere tutta quella passione, Greg non ci sarebbe mai riuscito.  
-Spoglia-Ah... Ti...- lo invitò lo yarder. -Voglio... Voglio sentirti...  
Si tuffò sulla sua bocca e intrecciò rudemente la lingua con quella del politico, mugolando, poi affondò le mani tra le gambe del compagno e trafficò con la cintura dei suoi pantaloni, slacciandoli e sorridendo beffardo nel percepire l'erezione dell'altro sotto le dita. Si morse il labbro inferiore, guardando Mycroft negli occhi, sapeva perfettamente che quella mossa lo eccitava. Ormai l'aveva imparato. Si avvicinò di nuovo, sospirando nel suo orecchio e succhiandone il lobo, poi gemette e venne tra le sue dita, tremando appena. Non si diede per vinto e affondò una mano tra i capelli di Mycroft, tenendo l'altra premuta contro la sua schiena larga e pallida, prendendo fiato. Il politico si mosse sotto di lui, Greg si strusciò contro il suo bacino finalmente nudo e mugolò, voleva sentirsi possedere anche se il corpo era stanco dalla partita.  
-Gregory...  
Rabbrividì, il suo nome completo non gli era mai piaciuto, ma detto da Mycroft assumeva una sfumatura diversa, eccitante, di classe. L'uomo entrò dentro di lui e Greg gemette, stringendosi a lui, poi iniziò a muoversi su quel corpo che, a lui almeno, appariva assolutamente perfetto. Magari non era tonico ed allenato come quello del fratello, ma Mycroft aveva un fascino tutto suo, un fascino posh introvabile in nessun altro uomo. Sentiva l'erezione del compagno entrare ed uscire dal suo corpo accaldato, Mycroft che si nutriva quasi della sua pelle tesa ed più sudata di prima da quanto voracemente la baciava e la leccava.  
Nella casa c'erano solo loro, i loro gemiti e il loro amore, e come ogni volta Greg sperava che tutto quello non finisse mai. Mycroft era il suo tutto, e per il politico lui rappresentava la perfetta distrazione: si sentiva spesso in colpa per aver ignorato i sentimenti dell'uomo nei suoi confronti, e pensava altrettanto spesso a come farsi perdonare, ma l'argomento non veniva mai tirato fuori durante i loro incontri e andava bene così.  
Greg era talmente stanco che non resse molto, venne prima che Mycroft potesse sfogarsi del tutto ma non fu importante, perchè sapeva che il politico lo capiva, che non si sarebbe offeso.  
-M-Mycroft...- sospirò, sentendolo spingere ancora, affondando il viso nell'incavo del suo collo. -V-Vieni…- lo implorò, fremente. Il compagno annuì impercettibilmente, gemendo contro la sua spalla, e poco dopo raggiunse l’apice del piacere con un sospiro liberatorio. Si lasciò andare contro la poltrona,e Greg lo seguì, accarezzandogli il volto e cercando quanta più aria possibile nell’ampio salotto.  
-Io ancora non capisco…- iniziò Greg, con una leggera risata. -Cosa ti sia preso.  
Mycroft rimase in silenzio, accarezzando il corpo del compagno.  
-Da come mi fissavi, se non ti conoscessi, direi che ti eccitano le… Mycroft? Ti eccitano le divise sportive?- saltò su, già pronto a ridere fiero di quella nuova scoperta. Il politico distolse lo sguardo.  
-Non essere sciocco. Non c’è cosa che trovi più ripugnante dello sport, io.  
-Tranne se si tratta di me. Puoi ammetterlo, eh.  
L’uomo lo guardò, poi si scostò dal compagno.  
-Va’ a farti una doccia, immagino tu ne abbia più bisogno di prima.  
-Vado, vado.  
Greg si infilò la maglietta della divisa e si portò verso il bagno, solo con quella indosso, e una volta solo si lasciò andare ad una risata a pieni polmoni. Si guardò allo specchio del lussuoso lavandino.  
-Andrò a giocare più spesso, eccome.- sorrise.


End file.
